


Can't keep my fingers off  you

by cookiesruletheworld1088



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fighting, M/M, Minor Adam Burish/Jonathan Toews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiesruletheworld1088/pseuds/cookiesruletheworld1088
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three frat parties, two 10 page essays and 1 joint into the school year, Kaner notices Sharpy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realize

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Beyonce 'Drunk in Love " Enjoy another chapter story. I just hate one shots! No betas unfortunately so please don't laugh. The university will be the University of Vermont since its the only Blackhawk college I remember. By the way I don't know anything about college work cause I'm not there yet.

Three frat parties, two ten page essay and one joint into the school year, Kaner notices Sharpy. It was on accident actually and Kaner is too drunk to even care. You see Kaner and his roommate Tazer were having a get together at the lake which was about a couple of blocks away from the University. A few guys came to hang out and let off steam cause it was October and hell was on its way.

Kaner is laughing, sitting next to Shawzy after Shawzy tells him a story about how his professor threatened to fail him after Shawzy said 'shit' during his lecture on love. Apparently it was a serious debate. Kaner threw back the rest of his beer, already craving another.He knows he shouldn't because tomorrow is going to be the day they start reading their essays out loud on the civil war. Reading about Robert E. Lee for ten pages was work within itself.

Seeing a tall figure walk to the cooler, Kaner hit the frame believing it was Tazer. When Tazer turned around it wasn't Tazer. No no the guy was too hot to be Tazer not knocking Tazer looks at all. The guy looked down at him and smiled. A fond creepy smile. The fuck? All Kaner needs is a beer not a face full of teeth. They were nice teeth by the way. Any. Beer.

"Hey dude can you grab me a beer?" Kaner slurs a little bit but the guy should understand.

"Don't you think you had enough little man?" The guy replies a little buzzed himself.

"Fuck you. You don't get to tell me how much I had to drink. Your not my Mom." Kaner answers a little slowly.

"Obviously not." The guy shoots back laughing. He's gorgeous when he laughs. It makes Kaner stomach twist.

"Okay that didn't go as I expected. But beer. Hand one to me. Be a solider." Kaner tries.

"Okay fine. Your lucky I'm too drunk to say no." Kaner fist pumps in the air and begins talking to Shawzy again.

The guy comes back a short time later sitting Kaner's beer on the ground next to Kaners foot. The guy walks away a little sluggish but he makes it back to his chair he was sitting in. He starts talking to Tazer and some other long hair boy, smiling. He's cute and his body is amazing. His hair was messy but it look like it smells nice. That's not bad either. His face is rockin' also. Minus the nose but its okay. His eyebrows are to do without but its alright.

The guy looks over at Kaner and waves, smiling. It was a drunk smile that drunks wear when their well drunk. Its adorable but Kaner knows that he's going to feel all the cheap alcohol in the morning. His friend Ben has wheels and he's getting ready to head to the university. Kaner sips his last beer and hands it to Shawzy.

Kaner successfully make it to Ben without falling or throwing up which is another score. Luckily Ben doesn't drink or smoke so Kaner won't be dying on the way home from a drunk driving accident. Ben happily obliges to drive Kaner back to the university and he even helps Kaner to the car. Its another score for him and Ben drives slow just to make sure Kaner doesn't burn up his seats with bile.

\-------------------

 

Kaner wakes up with the worst taste in his mouth and his head is pounding. The sun isn't too bright but it feels like it to his sensitive eyes at the moment. Kaner breaths in deeply and after five minutes he turn over. He expects to see Tazer but his bed is empty but its made up. Tazer insists that you make up the bed before you leave. Total dork. Kaner doesn't worry because Tazer probably crashed with someone else. Surprisingly Tazer know a ton of people there and its weird seeing that he's from Canada.

It takes Kaner another five minutes to finally rise out of bed and swing his legs off of it. He immediately misses the warmth that his bed provided but he knows he has just only two classes to attend to. Not going would be a lazy thing to do and Kaner is responsible. Somewhat responsible. Beside that Kaner grab his body towel and toothpaste with his toothbrush. He walks down to the boys showers like a zombie but he makes it without bashing his head on the white tile.

\-------------

 

 

Kaner dresses in some sweats and an Avengers shirt and he slip on his favorite pair of moccasins. Whoever says that moccasins are for girls only have no sense of style what so ever. That explains why he has a ton of pairs with the fuzzy fur in them. He later would have to thank Erica for talking him into buying them. He grabs his book bag and leaves his dorm he shares with Tazer.

He goes to the dining hall craving coffee and maybe a bagel. His stomach growls at the idea and its natural that he follows it. He gets his coffee and bagel, downing his coffee in four gulps and he shoves his bagel in his mouth. He jogs to his class and makes it five minutes early which allows his to organize his papers and close his eyes for a second.

Someone taps his shoulder and Kaner is about to lash out but when he open his eyes Duncs looks at him disappointed. Kaner eyebrows furrow together and Kaner has seen that look a lot. But Duncs is his mentor but he's pretty cool. He gives Kaner a pretty long leash which is why he's surprised with this look.

"Everything okay man?" Kaner asks.

"I should be asking you that." Duncs says leaning back.

"What did I do?" Kaner prays that Duncs doesn't know about the late night drinking and sneaking off campus. Duncs is cool and all but he takes his silly title as a mentor seriously. Duncs is only one year ahead of him so the worst he could do is kill Kaner. Duncs give offs that murder vibe.

"Staying up all night to play video games? Specifically Mario Kart?" Kaner relaxes and does a fist pump in his head.

"I needed to calm down. All I said was one round but it turned to many." 

"Well come and talk to me Kaner. I got some good tips for ya." Duncs smiles and punches his arm softly.

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

 

\--------------

Kaner makes it through his two classes without sleeping or walking out completely. He walks to the library so he can find some books about a new essay paper he has to do on anyone he chooses. He picks Wayne Gretzky because one: he had a awesome hockey life and two: one book on him takes care of the entire paper. Once Kaner make it to the library, he sits his backpack down at an empty table and he gets out some papers and a pen.

He gets up again and began going through the aisles and picking out a few books with hockey records which is useful also. He's halfway to his seat carrying two books when he bumps into somebody. Kaner or the person don't fall or anything but the kid needs to watch where he's going. Just when he look up, he's met with a handsome face.

This time the guy has on a fitted shirt and jeans. He smells awesome and his hair is pretty great. Kaner in a short time frame realizes that its the same guy from the lake. The one that got him a beer with no problem. The guy seems to notice Kaner too, relaxing after he looks at who he he bumped into. The guy thinks Kaners pretty cute too with his curly blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm sorry man." The guy whispers and Kaner almost melts.

"Its fine. Thank you for apologizing." Kaner says softly. The guy smiles.

"No problem. Do I know you from somewhere?" The guy asks scratching his head but he knows Kaner.

"Did you go to Tazers get together at the lake last night?" Kaner knows the answer already.

"Now I remember you. You were the guy I got a beer for." The guy remembers and Kaner wants to smile.

"Yeah. I forgot to tell you thank you."

"Its fine man." Kaner is tired of calling this guy 'the guy'. 

"What's your name?" The guy asks.

"Patrick. You can call me Kaner." Kaner puts out his hand and the guy shakes it with a firm grip.

"Cool my name is Patrick too. You can call me Sharpy though." Sharpy smiles at the end and Kaner tries not to buckle onto his knees. Sharpy looks at at Kaner's books and takes one out of his hand.

"Wayne Gretzky?" Sharpy looks interested in more than the book.

"Yeah. I have to write a paper on a person I pick."

"Yeah I know. I was in the same class as you." Kaner feels like he got hit with a ton of bricks because he's noticed Kaner in the past? This was a beautiful day for a starstruck Kaner. Just when Kaner is about to talk again, a long haired guy comes and puts his hand on Sharpy shoulder. He smiles at Kaner.

"Hey I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but I was coming by to tell Sharpy we have to go." Kaner feels his heart sink so quickly.

"I'm sorry for holding him up."

"It's totally fine. I know your a good guy." Kaner raises a brow.

"I'm Bur by the way. I'm very close friends with your roommate Tazer." Kaner understands now.

"Nice to meet you man. By the way have you seen Tazer?" Kaner asks. He remembers Tazer not being at the dorm that morning.

"He's fine. He was hanging out with us all night. He should be back at the dorm by now."

"Thanks. I thought he was dead or something." Kaner says.

"You don't sound worried." Bur replies.

"I'm very worried that if he's dead I have to clean up after him." Bur throws his head back and laughs.

"I like you already Kaner. Anyway tonight Sharpy and and I were going to play some Mario Kart and we need two more people so we can have teams." Bur looks hopeful at him.

"Tazer and I will be there."

"I knew you would catch on quick." 

After saying bye, Kaner goes back to his place at the table to the library. All he could think of was Sharpy. He was really cute and he's a little shy but outgoing at the same time. Kaner tries to keep his thoughts limited because hey has an essay in front of him due next week. But he has plenty of time. He gets three pages done front and back which is enough. Kaner packs up everything and head back to his dorm. He finds Tazer on his bed reading, looking very tired.

"Hey man. I was worried about you." Kaner says sitting on his bed. Tazer looks up and smirks.

"Sure you was." Tazer replies.

"Whatever dude. You know I care about you. Anyway Bur and Sharpy invited us to their dorm for video games." Tazer shuts his book and looks up at Kaner.

"Great. We can leave tonight Peeks." Kaner cringe when people call him that. He's going to need to tell his Mom to stop calling him that. But Tazer never met his Mom.

"How do you know about my nickname from back home?" Kaner asks.

"It's cause your parents and sisters sent you a care package. They had a nice little note on it too." Tazer hands over the big box and Kaner sits it on the bed.

He digs in to find two Buffalo Sabres hoodies, some cookies and a check for ninety bucks. The cherry on the sundae is some new moccasins.

"You like the Sabres?" Tazer questions.

"I love the Sabres." Kaner replies shoving one over his head.

"Cool. I thought you'd be more of a Hawks' fan." Tazer slips a pen in his book to remember his place. Bookmarks are helpful but its fine because Kaner already knows what he's gonna get him from Christmas.

"Oh I am. Its just because I'm from Buffalo I have to rep my home hockey team." Kaner lays in his bed propped up on his elbow looking at Tazer.

"You know the Hawks' are gonna win this year right?" 

"Duh. You think I get playoff mullets for fun?"

 

\---------------

 

 

Kaner gets through two more pages for his essay which Sharpy has to do to. Sharpy is a big distraction for Kaner because the guy is gorgeous. Kaner just needed to know how he was personality wise because Kaner needs someone with a great, bright personality. Like himself. All this is what Kaner thought about on the way to Sharpy and Bur dorm room. Kaner was nervous too which didn't make it any better. He didn't want to screw up losing a hot friend. But at the same time no one is judgmental. 

The walk there was silent Tazer's heavy breathing and heavy foot steps filled the empty space of conversation. Kaner was alright with that though, it was nerve wracking knowing he's going to be playing video games with by far the sexiest boy on campus. Theymake it there and Tazer knocks on the door. A muffled "Come in!" Invited them into the room.

Bur and Sharpy were sitting on a couch playing Mario Kart already. The fact that they could fit a couch in their dorm was disturbing. Not really though. Kaner could imagine himself blowing or even jacking Sharpy off on the couch. Kaner shakes the thought away and steps in the room behind Tazer.

"Hey boys! So glad you could make it." Bur fist bumps them both.

"Me too. Playing against this loser gets boring." Sharpy gets up from the couch and fist bumps them both. He changed out of his outfit from earlier, wearing sweats and a faded shirt. He looked so cute to Kaner and probably every girl on campus.

"Alright let's play." Tazer says. He sits on the couch and Bur presses up close to him, smirking. Tazer blushes and Kaner sits next to Sharpy. Sharpy casually throws his arm over the back of the couch and he proceeds to play the game like that.

 

\--------------

 

 

They left at about ten o'clock which is love because Kaner doesn't have class at all the next day. He thinks that sleeping in would be fun but when Tazer leaves he plans on telling Erica all about his new crush. She gives good advice. That night all Kaner could think about Sharpy and the way he throws his head back when he laughs. And his awesome thighs. God Kaner hopes he doesn't have a wet dream.


	2. Can't you see what you do to me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaner knows he leaves obvious hints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Also congrats to the Hawks'!!!!!!!! Let's go Hawks 

Kaner wakes up the next morning to Tazer snoring in the bed across the room. He didn't have class so his decision on what to do what endless. Kaner flops on his stomach and closes his eyes again, thinking about the night before. Sharpy was like a blood stain on your brain which was okay with Kaner. Kaner thinks about the way Sharpy laughs and how relaxed he looked while throwing bombs at Bur and Tazer. The way his arm was thrown behind Kaner as he drives with one hand was amusing but it made Kaner heart beat in a magnificent way. Just thinking about him made Kaner want to get up and start the day.

He sits up in his bed, rubbing his eyes trying to knock the sleep away. He stretch his arms and his legs and he stands up. Tazer shifts and turns on his other side so his back is facing Kaner. Oh well. It's not hurting Kaner anyway. Kaner rounded up his toiletries and headed for the showers. He felt even cleaner and happier after he finished bathing himself. Tazer was just waking up when Kaner returned.

"What are you so happy for asshole?" Tazer asks, still sleep grumpy.

'It's a nice morning dude." Kaner shoots back.

"It's going to rain cats and dogs all day dumbass. I thought you didn't have class today." Tazer says headed for the bathroom.

"Hey hey slow down with the insults. It's just nice to be alive you goose."

"Shut up!" And like that Tazer is gone to the showers. Kaner shrugs and he decides he should stop by the library so he could get a head start on his report about the Native Americans. He grabs his book bag and leaves their dorm.

It's kind of chilly outside and its a bit dark for it to be eight o'clock in the morning. Kaner just thinks about Sharpy and it feels like it's ninety degrees. The library is pretty empty but it's huge so some students are scattered around and going about their morning. Kaner waves at the librarian, Steeger who does it for work study. He's a cool guy and smart as fuck which is why Kaner runs to him if he needs help with math or biology. Steeger smiles and waves back, flipping through some old book about Greek mythology.

Kaner gets a few books and he take notes on important sections. His mind occasionally wanders around to Sharpy. Kaner smiles a bit at the thought of his nose but he shrugs it off and gets back to the part on how the Native Americans crossed on the bridge and made it to the U.S. Kaner gets through his books pretty fast and its ten by time he's done. He puts the books back in their places and remembers he needed some help on math. Realizing Steeger is still there Kaner bothers Steeger.

"What's going Kaner." Steeger greets when Kaner gets his attention.

"I'm very close to failing in math and someone told me a little librarian boy is good at calculous." Steeger laughs.

"Where don't you get it Kaner?" Kaner gets out his math stuff and he and Steeger go over it. Kaner hardly focuses thinking of Sharpy but Steeger gets the answer and Kaner kindly asks for him to do it again. Steeger does it happily. Steeger ends up doing most of the work because he enjoys it and Kaner thanks the heavens for people like him.

Kaner rounds up his things and leaves the library around noon. He steps happily even though it's raining cats and dogs but Kaner bounces right through it. He's halfway to his dorm when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns and sees Sharpy staring down at him and Kaner nearly jumps out of his skin. Sharpy smiles and licks his lips.

"Hey Kaner."

"Hi Sharpy. What's going on?" Kaner tries restrain himself as he stares into Sharpy's eyes.

"Nothing much. It's just Tazer and Bur are hitting second base and I know that would be an awful sight." Kaner mouth drops at the fact that Tazer and Bur are hooking up.

"Oh it is."

"Anyway I need a student of any choice to come and help me shred papers at the main office. Wanna help me?" Kaner smiles.

"Better than sitting outside of the dorm." Sharpy laughs.

"Great come on." Kaner and Sharpy are jogging through the rain to the main office. Sharpy looks so care free and happy with himself, it makes Kaner ache with want.

Sharpy hoodie is making his arms look defined and huge. His jeans are worn but they make him look so good and his thighs are nice also. Kaner has to keep his focus cause he almost ran head first into a light pole. It's a little dark for it to be one o'clock so that means it's probably going to thunderstorm. Kaner doesn't mind if he has Sharpy by his side. A funny feeling happens in his belly.

Kaner and Sharpy make it to the main office and make it to the back rooms were old, musty papers are stacked to the ceiling. The room is nice with a huge desk with a nice chair behind it. The walls are a welcoming green and it's got few book shelf with pictures on the wall. A young looking lady is in every one the pictures so Kaner figures this must be her office.

"Who's office is this?" Kaner asks sitting his bag down.

"Mrs. Cordes. She has all these letters and papers written to get accepted here but of course these didn't make it." Sharpy says patting a box.

"That sucks." Kaner says looking at his feet.

"Yeah it does. So anyway she has two paper shredders and she wants all these papers gone by three."

"Shit its only one thirty." Kaner says looking at the clock.

"Its not that many." 

Kaner and Sharpy sit on the floor and shred papers mindlessly, working in comfortable silence. It feels normal, like they've been doing this for awhile. When the bins get full, Sharpy gets up to dump them and Kaner looks at his ass when he does. It's kind of pervy but hey, Kaners only human. They have one box to go when they begin to talk.

"So what are you majoring in Sharpy?" Kaner asks. Sharpy looks up surprised then he smiles.

"Architecture. What about you little man?" Kaner doesn't know why he finds architecture so sexy all of a sudden.

"Psychology. I hate I didn't get all these history and math classes out my way first." Kaner had the choice to go to community college to get that shit out the way but of course college away from home sounded way better.

"I didn't either but I really didn't want to stay home and do it. I just saw freedom and took it." Kaner smiles.

"I had the same choice too. But I wouldn't have met you if I didn't." Kaner can't believe he just said that out his mouth. He's an idiot. But instead of freaking out, Sharpy smiles.

"Same here Kaner. Same here. Well that's the last of the papers so I'm gonna dump this and we can leave." Sharpy stands up with the last bin and he leaves the room to dump it. Kaner stands up and grabs his bag just as Sharpy comes to grab his. They wave bye to the lady behind the desk and they run into a shit storm.

"You wanna head to my dorm? I got Oreo cookies." Kaner nods and they run to Sharpy dorm.

It's no one there so they eat Oreo cookies and play NHL13, chirping each other. It's a great time for them both and Kaner looks at Sharpy like a best friend now. Sharpy feels the same but in the back of both of their minds, they now their feelings go deeper than friends. It's around ten o'clock when they notice that Bur or Tazer hasen't stopped by. Sharpy stomach growls and he looks at Kaner.

"You hungry man?" Sharpy asks.

"Yeah. The dining hall dinner is still serving if you wanna grab something there."

"I'm gamed for that."

 

\----------------

 

They grabbed some pasta and salad and ate it at the open table at the hall. They talked about their child hood and hockey took up most of the conversation. Kaner realized that maybe Sharpy is a great friend and maybe they should be friends first. They leave the hall when they get back to the dorm, Bur is there looking exhausted.

"I'll see you two later." Kaner says and he leaves. They both wave bye.

When Kaner got to his dorm it smelled like lube and sex. He scrunches up his nose and looks at Tazer who looks sleepy and happy.

"Good day?"

"Shut up."


	3. Update

Hello people I just wanted to give you all an update of what's going on.

I've been getting ready to graduate I graduate the 28th of May, the day after my birthday. I've been crowned valedictorian so I of course have to write a speech and I've been busy writing that. So that's what's going on with the wait.

This story will go on for probably 20 chapters so prepare! After the 28 expect new stories so don't stop reading.

Bye bye, thank you for reading and I love you dolls!


	4. Shimmy shook my boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A unexpected event takes Kaner by surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I'm back after my Graduation I don't know if I mentioned it but I am (was) valedictorian and I had to write a speech so that's what's been making me so busy. Enjoy!

A little after fall break Kaner and Sharpy became best friends. It was like they grew up together and they always talked, texted, called and emailed each other. It was a relationship that no one could break up and Sharpy and Kaner know that. So one particular day when Kaner was going to the library, Kaner sees Sharpy there, tapping his pen on some blank paper. Sharpy immediately sees Kaner and waves Kaner over. Kaner makes it to Sharpy in one second.

"Hey man! What are you doing here?" Kaner whispers because the librarian, Kitchen is really strick on keeping everything quiet.

"Just hanging out. It's normal for students to come here and study and shit." Sharpy replies whispering also.

"Guess that was kind of obvious huh?" Kaner asks.

"Yeah. But Bur is having another get together at the lake and some of his friends are coming down. You coming?" Sharpy looks hopeful and Kaner can't resist that face.

"Free beer?"

"Always Kaner."

 

\------------------

 

Kaner goes through his day pretty slow and after break, Kaner starts to slack. It's just one class anyway so Kaner just heads to his dorm room for some rest. It's a chilly day and most of the students are most likely in bed. Kaner knows he should be with them. And it's nine o'clock in the morning anyway.

Kaner gets to the dorm, and he's the only one there and it's a score. Tazers snore won't be interrupting his sleep because the guy sleeps like a bear. And he snores like one. Kaner dresses in some sweats and a thick sweater. He slips into bed and he falls asleep instantly. He dreams of Sharpy and that's pretty normal these days. He wonders if Sharpy feels the same way.

 

\-------------

Sharpy gets back to his dorm later on in the day. Bur is there, sitting on the couch flipping through some text book on money and the economy. Bur looks up at Sharpy and waves. Sharpy smiles and waves back. Sharpy plops on the couch next to Bur and rubs his forehead. Bur thumps Sharpy on the nose and Sharpy swats his hand away and smiles. Bur raises an eyebrow.

"Normally you would freak out about someone touching you. What's up?" Bur asks and Sharpy smiles.

"I'm in a good mood man. It's a nice day." Sharpy replies still smiling like a goon.

"It's cold to the point where my balls may be shriveling!" Bur argues.

"Awesome man." All Sharpy can think about is a curly haired student.

"Dude what's going on. Matter of fact where did you come from?" Bur closes his book this time.

"I just came from hanging out with Kaner. Why?" Sharpy doesn't look up at all just staring into space.

"Oh shit. Do you have a crush on Kaner?" Bur asks. Sharpy blushes.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't." Sharpy shuts his eyes and Bur laughs.

"Oh wow. You want me to hook you guys up? I'm sure Tazer will help out." Bur hits Sharpy leg and Sharpy smiles and looks up.

"As nice as that sounds, I can handle it. Don't worry Bur." Sharpy stands up.

"Is Kaner coming down to the lake with us?" Bur has a plan in his head already set up.

"Yeah. Can't wait to see him." Sharpy replies.

"Great."

 

\----------------

 

Kaner wakes up from his nap about two hours later, feeling groggy and sleepy. He lays on his back for a little while and he stands up, stretching. Tazer is still gone and it's around the time he should leave for the lake.He slips on a hoodie and some moccasins and heads out of the dorm. The campus is silent as Kaner jogs to the front gate and slips out.

 

\----------------

 

"Hey I'm Brandon and you have an amazing ass." A guy slurs in Kaner ear. Kaner turns and looks at the guy and wow. He has a great body and his face isn't bad either. Kaner can tell what he wants and Kaner is only human. He can't remember the last time he got laid and even though Sharpy is amazing, it's just a crush.

"Kaner. And you have a amazing face." Kaner replies his drunken hot breath hitting Brandon in the face. Brandon doesn't care as he grabs Kaners ass and rubs his hard on against Brandon thighs.

"My car?" Kaner and Brandon stumble to Brandon car and they slide in, making out and grabbing each other and tangling they're fingers in each others hair. Kaner ends up blowing Brandon and sallowing and afterwards he keeps sucking Brandon off.

 

\--------------

 

Bur isn't stupid. Not by a long shot and he watches Kaner stumble off with some random guy to his car. He watches the entire scene and he feels his gut twist. He's only known Sharpy for a few months and having this happen is going to break Sharpy down. Bur throws back his first and last beer and tosses the can in a random direction. He turns around to head back over to the group and he notices Sharpy looking angry and hurt. He walks over to him.

"You alright man?" Bur taps his shoulder and Sharpy just looks down.

"I've been dropping major hints for months. He's been flirting back and I. It's stupid." Sharpy looks down and Bur feels sick.

"No it's not. You've been trailing behind him like some puppy. Tell me." Bur begins to feel his blood boil.

"I just thought he liked me and vice versa." At this point Kaner is wobbling up to Sharpy and Bur.

 

\------------

 

"Hey Sharpy! Bur." Kaner smiles drunkenly at the end. Bur snaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next?


	5. Dosen't take much to provoke me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turning point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and don't worry Hawks' fans. Next year we will be a force to be wreckon with even though we were this year

Kaner looks at Sharpy and Bur confused. Everything was going fine but just because he went to the car for about ten mintues everything seems wrong. Kaner can't stand the silence and the way Bur looks at him. Sharpy avoids his eyes and the fuck? Since when did Sharpy become so nervous and unsure of himself? Kaner waves his hand in fornt of Sharpy's face. Sharpy doesn't look up as Bur swats Kaner hand away. It's not playful it's very...........hard. It hurts actually and Kaner rubs his hand.

"The fuck man? You okay Bur? What's up with Sharpy?" Kaner asks.

"Don't try and play coy you fucker! Your the biggest asshole I've ever met!" Bur shoves Kaner. Kaner shoves Bur back.

"What's your deal! What the fuck is wrong with you both?!" Kaner stands up straight as Bur balls up his fist.

"I really can't believe you Kaner. Sharpy has been doing everything to get your attention, to get you to like him. Isn't it obvious that he likes you? He's been flirting with you since he met you!" Kaner doesn't know why that makes him angry.

"You know whatever Sharpy has to say, he can say it to my face instead of having his mutt say it for him!" Bur lunges at Kaner and Sharpy hold Bur back.

"Fuck you Kaner. I don't have anything to say to you. You can go finish sucking Brandon's dick now. Let's go Bur." Sharpy says with so much venom in his voice. Those words tear through Kaner and it hurts him watching Sharpy and Bur turn away. Sharpy doesn't look back and Kaner is at a lost at words.

Kaner turns on his heels and walks back over to the raging group of girls and guys. Tazer looks like he's seen a ghost and Kaner knows that it's going to be an awesome morning to explain why Kaner is at a war with his boyfriend. Kaner just walks back off and walks to the campus in silence. Sharpy had feelings for him? How could Kaner not see it? He just sighs and keeps walking with his head down. He's lost his best friend and Kaner feels like the idiot he is.

 

\-------------

 

The next morning Kaner wakes up to Tazer's voice. He hears someone else voice and it sounds like Bur. Since Kaner is under his cover, he stays still and listens to their conversation.

"What happened last night?" Tazer is saying.

"Well you know that Sharpy has been going crazy for Kaner for like the time we've been here and at the lake I was trying to get them together. But apparently Kaner has been leading him on-"

"Why were you three arguing Bur?"

"Kaner went to Brandon's car and sucked him off and came over to probably fuck with Sharpy's head some more." Kaner clenches his jaw trying to keep his mouth shut.

"Why did you get mad then babe? They aren't dating or anything and they're just flirting. They're just friends." Tazer sounds exasperated.

"I just snapped because Sharpy talks about that fucktard all the time and it's so obvious that they like each other." Bur sounds defensive.

"I know I know Kaner feels the same way." Is Kaner that obvious?

"Right now Sharpy is moping around and it's all Kaner's fault." Kaner throws his comforter off and tackles Bur. Bur throws Kaner off of him and punches Kaner in his mouth. Bur gets two good ones in as Tazer pulls them apart.

"Both of you calm the fuck down!" Tazer shouts as he stands in front of Bur. Kaner licks his split lip.

"Tell that idiot to stay in his place!" Kaner tries to lunge again but Tazer steps in front of them.

"Shut the fuck up Kaner! You know what stay the fuck away from me and Sharpy! The next time I see you I'm beating your ass!" Bur yells.

"Your just a shit starter Bur." Kaner growls.

"Doesn't take much to provoke me." Bur looks pissed and Kaner sits down on his bed.

"Bur come on let's go to your dorm. You need to calm down." Tazer walks out with Bur in front of him. Kaner runs his hands through his hair and thinks about what Bur said about staying away from Sharpy. That's something he can't do. He gets his phone and texts Sharpy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Sharpy you up?_

 

_Don't text me you dick_

 

 

_why are you acting like a bitch?_

 

_why do you suck guys dick you barely know?_

 

 

_Just tell me why didn't you tell me you liked me?_

 

_Kaner if you text me again i'll beat your ass myself_

 

_well your number is just sitting here in my phone cant help it if I text you_

 

_then lose it_

 

_cant tell you how many times ive heard that from bitchy girls_

 

_whore_

 

_bitch_

 

_dumbass_

 

_loser_

 

_text something again im really gonna beat your ass_

 

_then stop texting and do it_

Sharpy doesn't respond and Kaner smirks. Kaner stretches and plops down on his bed again. He really likes Sharpy and the thought of never talking to him again is sickening. Kaner thinks about texting Sharpy again in a calmer and better manner instead of calling him a bitch. Sharpy is funny and goofy on the outside but he is a holy terror when he's upset. Kaner just lays back on his bed and shuts his eyes again, thinking about how he should apologize even though he feels he doesn't need to.

 

\--------------

 

Sharpy feels the anger rising and Bur and Tazer sees this. Bur just storms over to Sharpy and yanks Sharpy's phone away from him. Bur reads the text and hands Sharpy's phone back to him. Tazer blocks the door as Bur heads to it. He raises an eyebrow.

"Bur don't even think about it! What happened now?" Sharpy shoves his phone in Tazer's face and Tazer sighs.

"Guys fighting isn't going to resolve it. Just let calm down for some days okay. Just sit down the both of you." Sharpy sits back in his seat and breaths in and out.

"I'm gonna kick his ass." Sharpy mumbles. His phone beeps again with a simple text saying;

like I thought. nothing.

Sharpy barrels out the door.

 

\---------------

Kaner is shoving his books in his back pack getting ready for a boring ass lecture. He feels drained and sick because Sharpy is on his mind every five seconds. He sent the text message knowing it will piss Sharpy off but maybe it would get him there so they can talk. Just Kaner and Sharpy with no Bur because Kaners lip feels like it's gonna fall off and he's not getting punched again. There's banging on the door and Kaner prays it's not Bur.

Kaner takes a deep breath and moves to the door. He opens it slowly to find Duncs standing on the other side with Seabs. They both look at him like they're disappointed on Kaner hates that look. It makes him feel like trash, similar to last night after he got out the car with Brandon. He starts talking.

"Hey guys. Wanna come in?" They frown but they come in the dorm.

"So um what's up?" Kaner tries as Duncs and Seabs sit on both of the beds.

"Patrick we need to talk to you. And it's serious." Duncs says. Kaner knows it's serious because Duncs called him by his first name.

"What is it?" Kaner feels sick.

"We know about you and some other friends sneaking off campus to the lake last night. We also know about you Adam and Patrick fighting about feelings and blowjobs." Seabs folds his arms and Kaner wants to cry. He stays silent because one he's scared they found out about late night drinking and two they know about him giving Brandon a blowjob. He feels embarrassed.

"Patrick I know what your thinking. 'College kids drink all the time.' Yeah no. The fact all of you left campus, got drunk and drove home drunk is a big deal. Right now you and those other boys are facing getting kicked out of here." Duncs spits out. Kaner wants to cry and a tear slides down his face.

"What's going to happen?" Kaner says in a shaky voice.

"Well you have to choices. One get kicked out and so will the other boys. Or two do a peace circle and figure out your shit. Pick one now." Duncs says standing up.

"Peace circle." Kaner says quickly. 

"Alright. Let's go."


	6. Deal with it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharpy, Kaner, Bur, and Tazer have a peace circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Duncs and Seabs find out that Kaner and other students snuck off of campus for drinking and the fighting so they have a peace circle
> 
> enjoy!!!

Kaner walks behind Duncs and Seabs with his head hung low. He feels like shit and he's terrified about this peace circle thing. But if it kept him in the school, it was what he was going to do. The thought of calling up his Mom and Dad and telling them he got kicked out of school for drinking and blowjobs makes Kaner stomach churn at an unpleasant rate. Thank goodness that Duncs and Seabs don't talk to him as they make they're way to the main office. Kaners been here before with Sharpy when they shredded some papers together. It was the time when they liked and could actually talk to each other.

Feels like the tool he is for being so childish to Sharpy. They could have talked about it like the mature 18 year olds they are. Kaner wishes that he and Sharpy wasn't in this situation, Sharpy could reassure him. But the Kaner, the idiot he is, he screwed it up. He takes a deep breath and follows Duncs and Seabs. The walk to the main office is a short one but before they walk in, Duncs and Seabs turn around and look at Kaner. They look nervous now and that isn't good at all.

"This is where the peace circle is gonna be held?" Kaner asks. Duncs shakes his head.

"Before we even start the peace circle, you have to go to Mr. Quennville to find out if your going to get kicked out or not." Duncs looks a bit pale and Kaner eyes bug out of his head.

"What! So your telling me if I do the peace circle or not, I can get kicked out of school?!" Seabs shrugs.

"Pretty much." 

"Why would you or they do this?" Kaner runs both of his hands through his curls.

"It's stupid and we didn't make the rules Kaner." Seabs says. If he wasn't so stressed he would be grateful that Seabs called him Kaner.

"Don't worry though. If your honest about every question he asks you, you have a better chance staying here." Kaner feels his stomach drop.

"Okay I answer honestly, I might not get kicked out of school. Got it." Kaner voice cracks at the end and he knows that it shows he's scared.

"Come on dude you don't want to be late. We'll walk you down to the office." Seabs says. Kaner nods and they start walking again. Once they get inside the office, Duncs and Seabs nods at everyone that says hello to them. Kaner just keeps his head down until he runs into the back of Seabs. He looks up and sees two hug double doors and he thinks he's going to shit bricks.

"Remember what I said okay? We'll be waiting for you after your done mhk?" Duncs whispers. Kaner nods and Duncs and Seabs turn and walk the other way. Kaner decides he should just go with the rip off the band-aide saying and raises his fist to knock. But something beats him to the punch.

"Come in!" A husky voice sounds. Kaner pushes open the slightly ajar door and steps in the large room.

Mr. Quennville looks more intimidating in person than the pictures and he looks like a tomato. He also sounds hoarse and Kaner knows that's not a good sign. He's shocked when he sees Bur, Tazer and Sharpy sitting in chairs in front of his desk. He's even more shocked to see Shawzy sitting there with his arms folded, looking scared and angry at the same time. Kaner takes the empty seat next to Shawzy and sits his hands in his lap. 

"Mr. Kane. Happy you can join us. How's your head feeling?" Kaner swallows.

"Fine. Thanks for asking." Kaner rasps out. Mr. Q smirks.

"Well let's get this show on the road. By the show of hands, who planned this get together?" Shawzy and Bur raise they're hands. Q nods.

"Good. Now who supplied the alcohol for this party?" Sharpy and Tazer raise they're hands. Q nods again.

"Great. Now who invited the students or just came because you were invited?" Shawzy and Kaner raise they're hands.

"Well it's great your all telling the truth because all of the people who drank your cheap alcohol ratted out on you." Q looks less angry but he still scares the shit out of Kaner.

"Now my next question is for Mr. Burish." Bur looks up and he looks pissed. Kaner swallows and wonders what Mr. Q is going to ask him.

"Yes Mr. Quennville." Bur sounds up tight but he doesn't seem afraid.

"Why did you plan this? Now I know what your thinking. 'Why am I not asking Mr. Shaw.' Well it's simply because the students told me that you've planned many parties before this. Am I right?" Q tips his head to the side.

"Yes sir." Bur replies.

"Then why did you plan this. And another question why do you have twenty five year old men at these parties?" Kaner wonders who the twenty five year old is.

"Well they're my friends and I thought if we get caught with them, everything would be cool. Your first question I did it because you get to meet new people, relax and drink." Bur looks over at Kaner and Kaner swallows again.

"Thank you Mr. Burish. That's all I needed to hear. Now Mr. Kane. I have a few questions for you." Kaner feels like throwing up but he nods nervously. Q looks down then he looks back up.

"Well Mr. Kane a young man named Brandon claimed that you performed oral sex on him. Matter of fact he took a video and he has proof of it. Mr. Kane your only seventeen years old and this could be counted as rape because Mr. Saad is twenty one years of age. Luckily we were able to delete the video and the police won't be involved. Now my question, why would you do it?" Kaner cheeks flame and he looks over at Sharpy who has his arms folded, staring at the wall. Kaner responds.

"I did it because I wanted to. I had no idea that Brandon was twenty one. We really didn't talk at all Mr. Quennville." Kaner looks down and Q nods then he stands up.

"Now Mr. Bowman and Mr. Wirtz have decided that they will not kick you out of school. But if we find another case like this from any of you four, your gone. Your parents have been notified of the incident and unfortunately they've decided that your punishment will be hard. Instead of having a three week winter break, you'll have one. You'll stay on campus and do whatever Mr. Wirtz assigns you to do. After that you will be able to go home. Understand?" Everyone nods and Q does too.

"Great. You all can leave." 

They all leave Q's office in single file line. Kaner leaves last with his head hung low. His birthday was next week and he possibly just screwed up a birthday care package. Nobody talks to him except for Shawzy as they get to the main office. When they get there Seabs, Duncs and as well as two guys are waiting for them. Seabs speaks up.

"Okay. The peace circle will be held in the gym room. This is Hammer and Krugs and they will be the ones that help you sort out your issues. Let's go."

 

\---------------

 

 

When they arrive in the gym room, there are four chairs making a circle and the lights are shining down on them. There's also a fake light saver in the middle of it all and Kaner smirks to himself. Hammer and Krugs stand in the middle and direct them to a chair. Kaner sits in the middle of Bur and Sharpy and so does Tazer. Just different sides. Krugs picks up the light saver once they're sitting down.

"I know you all know why your here and you probably wonder how we found out. Well your friend, Jonathan has come to us in confidence to let us know. Now how this works is that when you are talking, your holding the light saver. At no point in time you should talking with the saver." Krugs says with a lot of authority.

"If at any point you interrupt anyone or try to attack anyone, you'll be kicked out of the circle and sent back to Mr. Quennville. This time you'll deal with him and Mr. Bowman." Hammer adds.

"You may think this is silly and kitty but if you act like a child, we will treat you like a child. That's why were here. Because you all acting like kids. It's no way seventeen and eighteen year old college students should be in a peace circle." Krugs says.

"Now that that's out the way, Jonathan can you please explain why you organized this?"

Jon takes a deep breath. "Well all of you are my best friends and it's horrible to watch you all fight after hanging out together. And your fighting about things that haven't gotten addressed yet. I'm done." Tazer hands Hammer the light saver and Hammer hands it out.

"Anyone want to go next?"

Bur holds up his hand and Kaner swallows hard. Hammer hands him the light saver.

"Before you speak Adam, can you tell us what happened last night and the events that lead up to it?" Krugs says. Bur nods and clears his throat.

"Well like Tazer said before, we were all friends and things that haven't gotten addressed yet is the reason we're here. Now all four of us were very close - we were like brothers. But out of all four of us, Kaner and Sharpy were the closest. Calling, texting, hanging out you name it. And you can tell they like each other and me living with Sharpy, I thought it would be nice for me to get them together. So last night at the lake, Kaner went off with another guy while Sharpy watched heartbroken and I lost it. And this morning we got into a fist fight." Kaner looks over at Sharpy and Sharpy doesn't look at Kaner.

"Why were you guys fist fighting?" Krugs says.

"Because I feel that Kaner has been leading Sharpy on, playing with his mind. I would have liked it if Kaner treated Sharpy like a friend instead of a boyfriend. We wouldn't be here if Kaner wasn't leading Sharpy on. I'm done." Bur hands the saver to Krugs and he folds his arms.

"I see the root of the problem. Patrick and Patrick have to talk about some things and Adam along with Jonathan just want to protect their friends." Hammer says. Krugs nods.

"Sharp I want you to tell everyone in this room how it felt seeing Kane walk away with another person and how you feel now." Krugs says as he hands Sharpy the saver.

"Well obviously I wasn't happy. I really thought that Kaner and I had a really good thing going. I was angry when Kaner came over being disrespectful and the rude texts he sent me. Right now I feel the same anger when I see him." Kaner wants to throw up after Sharpy refuses to say his name.

"Kane what do you have to say?" Hammer hands Kaner the saver.

"Well I don't see what the big deal is. We didn't date, never dated, kissed or have sex. If Sharpy have feelings for me he should have said so instead of shutting me out. I feel dumb about the texts and the way I treated you Sharpy." Kaner looks at Sharpy and keeps going. "I know that I was being a major tool to you and I'm sorry. I want to be friends again and possibly get together. I'm sorry man." Kaner tries not to cry but Sharpy looks at him once and his gaze is cold. Kaner shudders.

"To wrap this up, Adam and Kane just learn how to understand each other and control whatever fury you have. Jonathan don't try to force them to be friends okay? As for Kane, do you want to work it out with Sharpy?" Kaner nods.

"Sharp do you want to work it out?"

"No thanks. I'm fine and that's final." Sharpy says. Kaner let's a tear fall and Sharpy watches him with the same, cold expression.


	7. Can I love you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bur helps Kaner win Sharpy back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy also I apoplogize for the formatting. I tried fixing it twelve times and it wouldn't work so sorry
> 
>  
> 
> (is it just me or is Jonathan Toews new chin beard is sexy as hell?)

The next morning was pretty shitty for Kaner. Normally he wouldn't have class but he needs something to distract him. Just lying in bed all day thinking of Sharpy is pure torture for Kaner. He would talk to his Mom and Dad but they ignored his phone calls when he tried to call. His sisters did as well and Kaners birthday was next week and he wanted to have a birthday celebration. But that stopped instantly.

Tazer is already gone to class as Kaner is in the dorm looking at the ceiling. He would call Sharpy but he probably won't answer. There's a pain that goes off in Kaners chest and he feels like crying again. He constantly thinks about Sharpy's cold eyes and his brisk tone when he said he didn't want to work it out with Kaner. Kaner let's the tears fall and he doesn't wipe them away. They just streak his face.

After he begins to get snot bubbles, Kaner rises out of bed and reaches for some tissues that are on Tazers side of the bed. Normally he would get weird about it but Kaner really doesn't care at that point. He blows his nose and heaves and starts coughing eventually and his head is pounding after he holds back his tears. His skin feels dirty and his body is raw with emotions and Kaner kind of wishes he was home with his Mom and Dad.

Kaner doesn't know how long he had been crying but when he feels someone pat his back, he looks up and put his head in his hands. Right now Bur is the last person he wants to see. Let alone he doesn't want Bur to see him cry. Kaner just feels weak and isolated from the world. Bur then begins rubbing Kaner's back and he even hands Kaner a tissue.

"I know you came here to probably laugh at my misfortunes." Kaner rasps out. Bur shakes his head no.

"I'm not that mean. I just wanted to stop by and apologize for everything. It wasn't my place to get involved." Bur looks down at Kaner concerned.

"No you were just protecting your friend. I'm a major asshole." Kaner says.

"Yeah pretty much but you didn't deserve all of that last night." Bur says.

"How is Sharpy? He probably doesn't care." Kaner says sad and broken.

"He is back to his original self. He seems a bit brighter though." Kaner just full on cries this time. Bur just hands him the box of tissue.

"I don't understand how he could like me. I'm a stupid asshole. I mean why didn't I just ask him out? I'm so fucking done with this." Kaner cries out.

"Kaner we all wonder the same thing but it's not your fault."

"Yes it is. If it weren't for me, I wouldn't be crying like a fool. And Sharpy would still be talking to me. He hates me. I know he does."

'Kaner he doesn't hate you. I'm sure he's hurt just like you. You wanna go over and see him? "Kaner looks bewildered at that.

"No please. He probably would kill me." Bur mouth presses into a thin line.

"Well he said he wanted to talk to you Kaner. So you have to." Kaner jumps off the bed.

"Your lying. You just want to prank me so I can look like a total loser!" Kaner points his finger at Bur and Bur looks at him sideways.

"Kaner you already look like a loser. Your wearing Bat Man underwear. And I pulled way better pranks that what you think. Now come on." Bur stands up.

"No Bur. Sharpy hates me." Kaner sits on Tazer's abandoned bed and looks down. Bur sighs. "Okay looks like we have to do it the hard way." ------------- They hard way is apparently forcing Kaner into some clothes and manhandling him out of the dorm. Bur is taller and stronger than Kaner so it was easy. Kaner huffed and puffed and tried to wrangl himself free but it didn't work so that's how Kaner ended up getting dragged, by the neck by Bur, onto the campus. Kaner looks down the entire way there and he doesn't know where they're going. It's quick though but once Kaner look up. Sharpy is sitting on the couch in the dorm he and Bur shares. Sharpy doesn't look shocked but he almost look happy to see Kaner. Kaner gives him a weak smile. "I would like to stay and chat but I gotta get to class. See ya later." So it was just Kaner and Sharpy, staring at each other. "Come and sit down Kaner." Sharpy pats a space next to him on the couch and Kaner moves slowly to the space. He sits and looks at the floor. "I'm sorry about the Brandon thing. And I'm sorry about the text and everything Sharpy. I acted like a fool and I feel like shit doing this to you." Sharpy looks at Kaner shocked. "Kaner I'm sorry. I acted like a girl about everything. I just get so possessive about people or stuff I care about." Something warm spreads across Kaner's chest and he looks up at Sharpy. Sharpy smirks at him softly and Kaner feels happy again. "I care about you too Sharpy. More than you know Sharpy. I just displayed it in a horrible way." Kaner admits. "It's totally fine. We just didn't express our feelings to each other like we should have. I missed you though." Sharpy says smiling at Kaner. Kaner smiles back. "I missed you too. And your newly found facial hair." Sharpy throws his head back and laughs, exposing his bare throat. His faint facial hair doesn't look bad though. It looks pretty hot to Kaner and Kaner has high expectations. Kaner licks his lips absent mindly. Sharpy sees this and he flushes. "Can I kiss you right now?" Sharpy looks hot a desperate by the end of that sentence. Kaner nods quickly. Sharpy crushes his mouth to Kaner's in a quick moment. Sharpy holds the back of Kaner's head as if Kaner is going to leave his lips. Kaner tangles his hands in Sharpy's hair and tugs and Sharpy groans, opening up Kaner's mouth. Sharpy is pretty experienced though, better than Kaner even. Kaner makes a mental note at that but he let's Sharpy take control of his mouth. Sharpy pulls away harshly though, leaving Kaner licking his lips, trying to think about what went wrong. Sharpy runs his fingers through his hair as if he did something wrong when he clearly didn't. Sharpy was being perfect. "I'm sorry Kaner. I just want to. God I just want us to take it slow. I mean I want you like really want you. It's just I haven't oh God, How do I say this? Umm I just haven't been in a relationship in a while and. I want to take it slow." Sharpy stammers out. Kaner's kind of hurt but he understands. Kaner nods. "I understand completely. But can we kiss though? I really wanna kiss you." Sharpy laughs nervously but he nods. "Can I love you?" Kaner asks. Sharpy looks scared but he nods. "Well gimme kiss then." Sharpy laughs but he presses his mouth to Kaner's in a hot flash. ------------------- Kaner left sometime later, lips swollen, and on cloud nine. He feels happy though, he got his best friend back and everything was okay. And he has a new kissing buddy which is ten times better than before. Kaner barely holds it in when he gets back to he and Tazer's dorm. Tazer is there, scribbling things in his note book not really caring about what Kaner is up to. Kaner screams. "I'm in love Tazer! In love!" Tazer looks at Kaner like he's insane. "Uhh that's nice?" Tazer looks at Kaner sideways. "It's amazing Tazer! Amazing Jonny boy! Our wedding is going to be perfect!" "What the hell? I don't want to marry you Kaner!" "Not you fuck nuts! Sharpy!" "Good because he's he is the only idiot I know that would marry you." --------------- "How did it go?" Bur asks Sharpy after he gets back from class. Sharpy is playing video games. "We're kissing buddies but it's cool now." "I knew it! Bur is at his best!" "Shut up Bur." "Nope. But seriously what's going to happen between you two?" Bur asks sitting on the couch. "We're going to take it slow and see what happens. I'll ask him when the time is right." Sharpy smiles. "I think I just puked in my mouth. So boring!" Bur groans out. "Oh shut up Bur." "No can do." --------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was going to be 20 chapter but 15 is perfect. im just going to put thoses chapters together


	8. You can't hate me forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaner has a long talk with his parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Kaner is just getting back from class when his phone buzzes in his pocket. He doesn't feel like answering it but instead he pulls it out of his pocket, sighing. Mr. Bowman just gave them their first chore which was cleaning all the flutes in the band room. They had to scrub away layers of grime and it made Kaner feel dirty. He checks the caller idea and his Mom's picture pops up. His birthday was the next day and hopefully they will have something in tow for him.

Kaner answers "Hey Mom."

"Hello baby boy!"

"What's going on?" Kaners asks.

"Oh nothing special. I as well as everyone else wanted to call and check on you. And you turn eighteen tomorrow!" His practically shouts.

"Yeah I was really looking forward to hanging out with you all for three weeks but I'll take one week." Kaner doesn't feel sad at all because that means more time with Sharpy.

"About that. Um dear I'm afraid you can't come home." Kaner frowns.

"Why? I mean what Grandma took over the house again?" Kaner adds a fake laugh.

"Your Dad doesn't want you back here. Not yet." Kaner still doesn't get it.

"Why. What's going on?" Kaner starts pacing.

"He's upset about the lake situation." His Mom sounds sad.

"Okay I drank a few beers and I snuck off of campus but it's stupid college stuff. I'm sure he did it!" Kaner doesn't understand why his Dad would do this.

"No that. He's upset about you and the older boy." Kaner forgets. He never came out to his parents. He didn't know how they would react. Up until this point.

"Patrick sweetheart please tell me this is a silly mistake." His Mom adds on. He wants to cry.

"No. This isn't some silly mistake. This is my personal sexual preference." His Mom takes in a sharp breath and she begins to cry.

"Patrick baby boy! Why didn't you tell us?" Kaner looks at the floor.

"I was afraid. Can you get Dad? I want to have you both here." He hears rustling and he hears a gruff. Then his Dad speaks.

"I'm here Buzz. Why didn't you tell us you like boys?" His Dad sounds angry.

"I was afraid that you would hate me and-"

"You got that right."

"Dad please! You can't hate me." Kaner feels sick.

"Well look what your doing! You think I wanted to raise a faggot?!" Kaner starts to cry.

"You are staying at that school and getting a degree. After that, this is the last time I'll ever pay for you. Don't ever come home Patrick." His Dad words slices through him.

"Dad. Please. You can't hate me forever." After that all Kaner heard was the dial.

Kaner sinks to the floor with his head in his hands. He couldn't believe his own father just disowned him and let him roam the world free. His Mom didn't try to stand up for him either and that's sicking. He just feels lost and alone and he just wants to be held. He picks up his phone and dials Sharpy's number. He answers on the third ring.

"Hey Kaner!" Sharpy sounds pretty chipper.

"Hi Sharpy. Um can I come over?" Kaner runs his fingers through his curls.

"Of course. The guys are here also and we're just hanging." Kaner stomach feels sick and the last thing he wants is to hang out with his friends.

"No Sharpy. I just want it to be us. I really need to talk to someone." Kaner cries and Sharpy sounds alert.

"I'm on my way. Is everything okay?" Kaner can hear doors slamming.

"No. Just please get here."

"Okay babe."

Kaner hangs up and drags himself off of the floor. He unlocks the door and curls into his bed. He just wants to be held wanted and everything to go back to normal. He can't believe he's just been exhiled from home for years and his parents don't accept him. His sisters on the other hand thought it was cute and supported him all the way. 

Panicked knocking erupts throughout the small room and Kaner squeaks.

"It's open." Sharpy's worried frame steps in and Kaner raises off the bed. He spreads his arms open and Sharpy rushes into them. He kisses Kaner's cheek.

"Babe what happened? Is everything okay?" Sharpy pulls back enough to look Kaner deep in his eyes.

"No. Come and coddle me." Sharpy dumps his coat on the floor and toes off his shoes. Kaner makes enough room for Sharpy to slide in. They're facing each other other and Sharpy wraps his arms around Kaner protectively.

"Babe what happened and why are you crying?" Sharpy uses his thumb and wipes away Kaner's tears.

"My Mom and Dad hates me. They know about the Brandon thing and they said I'm not allowed home because I'm gay." Kaner buries his head in Sharpy's chest and Sharpy rubs his back.

"I'm really sorry babe. But they are assholes. I know you love them but they can't accept you, they really don't love you." Kaner looks up at Sharpy confused.

"Look I'm sorry for bad mouthing them but they will come around. They're going to miss you and regret what they said to you. Believe me." Sharpy runs he fingers through Kaner curls and Kaner kisses him. Sharpy responds, cupping the back of Kaner's head softly. Kaner presses his body closer to Sharpy and Sharpy pulls away. He kisses Kaner's forehead.

"Thanks Patrick." Kaner says. It's the first time Kaner called Sharpy by his first name and it feels so real and intimate. It feels like more for them and Sharpy smiles.

"No problem."

"You turn eighteen tomorrow babe! Aren't you excited?" Sharpy sounds so happy and excited and Kaner tries to smile.

"I suppose. I thought things would be normal at this point." Sharpy sighs.

"I know. But at least you get to spend it cleaning the lawn!" Kaner laughs and Sharpy smiles.

"Sounds super fun right. But it's going to suck because I'm gonna miss you when you go home." Kaner says.

"Baby I don't leave for another week and I'm going to spend every moment I have with you." Sharpy looks sad at the thought.

"I know. But I'm just obsessed with you. I don't want you to leave." Sharpy smiles.

"Shh your sleepy. Your saying stuff willy nilly now." Kaner closes his eyes sleepily.

"Willy nilly?" Kaner asks as he tucks his head in Sharpy's chest. He doesn't hear the response because he locks down into a deep sleep.

 

\-------------------

 

 

"Baby. Baby wake up. Come on we have to go down to the office." Kaner wakes up to see Sharpy standing over him. Kaner blinks furiously.

"Why? Didn't we just do our assignment for the day?" Kaner flips over on his stomach. Sharpy picks him up bridal style and now Kaner is awake.

"I don't know why but come on sleepy head. We gotta go. What shoes are you wearing?" Kaner points to his abandoned brown moccasins. Sharpy chuckles but he sits Kaner on the bed and slips his feet in the shoes. Kaner hums happily as Sharpy puts him on his back.

"Thanks babe. Your so sweet." 

"I know." They don't get to the office because Shawzy nearly knocks them down. He looks so happy.

"Pipe down mutt. Let me guess you found a flea collar to fit around your neck?" Sharpy asks. Shawzy looks unimpressed but he gets back happy.

"No fuck face but Mr. Bowman gave us our three week break back! He ran out of chores to give us so we can go home!" Kaner feels his stomach drop as he slides off of Sharpy's back. Sharpy waves Shawzy away and he looks back at Kaner who is looking at the ground.

"Babe look at me and hear me out." Kaner continues to look down so Sharpy gently lifts up his head.

"I hope you have fun and text me okay?" Kaner says.

"That won't be necessary because we're going to Thunder bay." Sharpy says.

"No your going to Thunder bay." Kaner says stiffly.

"No the both of us are going because I texted my Mom to book us a flight." Kaner face goes from sad to shocked.

"Patrick are you serious?" Sharpy nods.

"Yeah. It's for tomorrow though so we need to pack. Come on." Sharpy takes Kaner hand and Kaner doesn't move.

"Babe what's wrong?" Sharpy asks.

"I can't believe that I'm meeting your parents. We've been dating for what two days?" Sharpy shrugs.

"They know how I feel about you and they think your the cutest thing ever."

"Give me a kiss you troll." Sharpy laughs as he leans down and gives Kaner a soft, passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for homophobic language


	9. Thunder bay part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaner gets ready to meet the Sharps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Kaner packed his bag, nervously. He really couldn't focus knowing he was meeting his boyfriend parents. He and Sharpy has been dating for two days, two hours to get technical. Kaner really couldn't believe it, just knowing in a few hours he was meeting the Sharps. It was very nerve wracking but Kaner stuffed his toothbrush in his bag and zipped it up.

Tazer was across the room, packing getting ready to go home himself. Tazer seemed pleased and with every article of clothing he neatly put in his bag. He didn't talk to Kaner, too busy packing getting ready to deal with the ear full from his parents. Kaner wondered if the Sharps knew about his accident at the lake. He silently prayed and hoped not.

Kaner sat on his bed and stared at Tazer. Tazer didn't notice, his back turned to Kaner. Kaner didn't want to talk at all because his nerves was really bad. His skin felt prickly and flaky but that's what to expect when your meeting your boyfriends parents. A knock on the door almost made Kaner jump out of his skin. Tazer seen the movement and answered the door full of pity.

Sharpy was standing on the other side, bags slung over his shoulder and wearing a grin ear to ear. Tazer moved back and allowed Sharpy in without a word. Kaner gave him a weak smile.

"I hope your ready to go. Our flight leaves soon. " Sharpy says still smiling.

"Yeah I'm ready. Let's go." Kaner replies standing up. He picks up his duffle as Sharpy grabs his other bags.

"I can carry my own bags Patrick." Kaner says putting his hands on his hips. Sharpy shrugs.

"I know. I'm just trying to be a gentleman. But anyway let's go." Kaner shoves a cap on his head and he looks over at Tazer.

"Have a great trip." Kaner says. Tazer smirks.

"You too. And happy birthday man." Tazer fist bumps Kaner.

"Thanks." Kaner then follows Sharpy out the door and they makmake they're way to the gates. It's silent but Kaner is totally fine with that. But they walk close to each other and they're shoulder's bump each other occasionally.

Turns out the university had a cab company come and pick up the kids. It was plenty of cabs and students bustling about getting in some. Sharpy waves his hand out and a cab stops for them. Sharpy loads up they're luggage in the cab as Kaner gets in.

A greasy man is in front seat looking at them both. He smiles once Sharpy gets in.

"To the airport?" The cabbie asks.

"Yes please." Sharpy replies. The guy nods and begins driving to the airport.

Kaner lays his head on Sharpy's shoulder. Sharpy doesn't shift or move. He just kisses Kaner's curls and holds Kaner hand. He rubs his thumb over Kaner's knuckles swiftly.

"You okay babe?" Sharpy asks looking at Kaner. Kaner shakes his head no. Sharpy asks why.

"I'm meeting your parents and I'm really nervous. Plus I'm spending Thanksgiving and my birthday without my family.

"I know your nervous but they'll love you. And I'm sorry about your family. They're going to get they're shit together." Kaner leans up and kisses Sharpy on his mouth quickly. Kaner looks out the window for the remainder of the ride.

 

\-------------

 

 

They board the plane no problem. It's quite a ride so Kaner plans to sleep.


	10. Thunder bay part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaner meets the Sharps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!

Sharpy lace he and Kaner's fingers together once they take they're seats. It reassures Kaner a little but he just tucks his head in Sharpy's neck and kisses his cheek. Sharpy smiles at Kaner. Kaner smiles back remembering when he first met Sharpy. He kisses Sharpy and Sharpy returns the favor. Once they're airborne they start playing words with friends against one of Sharpy's old childhood friends.

Sharpy's surprisingly bad at it and Kaner giggles about it as he helps Sharpy. With every one that Sharpy gets, he rewards Kaner with a kiss. An old lady smiles at them and he blushes. He feels safe with Sharpy and content with himself. He honestly doesn't feel nervous like he did before they left the campus. He smiles and continues to help Sharpy.

Kaner eventually gets sleepy and rests his head on Sharpy's shoulder. Sharpy kisses his curls and let's Kaner sleep.

Sharpy smiles fondly at his new boyfriend. He is so happy that he and Kaner are working out. He really likes Kaner and he knows Kaner is different from any other person. When he told his Mom about him, she thought he was so cute. And he sent her a picture of Kaner, she fell in love with him. Unlike Kaner's parents, they supported Sharpy in whatever he did. He snapped a pic of Kaner and pulled out a novel to read.

Sharpy is really happy to be going home. He misses family and friends and having Kaner there is even better. He takes another pic or two.

\----------------

Kaner sleeps through majority of the ride and Sharpy texts his Mom and Dad along with his friends. His friends are pretty excited to meet Kaner, after they find out how cool he is. He smiles, looking over at Kaner's dumb drooling face. It's adorable. The flight attendant announces they're landing and Sharpy's heart leaps out of his chest. He leans over and kisses Kaner's forehead and Kaner smiles sleepily. Sharpy takes his hand.

"Kaner wake up. We're landing. Come on sleepy head." Sharpy says softly. Kaner cracks open his eyes and stretches. He kisses Sharpy.

"Hmm. Are you excited to be going home?" Kaner asks lacing they're fingers together.

"Yeah I really am. Plus this seat is uncomfortable. I don't see how you slept in this." Kaner laughs.

The plane lands and they board off. Sharpy grabs they're bags from the check out and he texts his parents. Kaner nervousness is getting the very best of him and he grips Sharpy's arm hard. Sharpy looks at him concerned. Kaner breaths deeply and Sharpy frowns deeply. His forehead even creases.

"Babe what's wrong? Everything was just fine. What's eating you?" Kaner looks at Sharpy like he's insane.

"I'm about to meet your parents, spend three weeks with them and celebrate Thanksgiving and my birthday in a different country with them. Plus we've been dating for a day!" Kaner breaths out. Sharpy looks sympathetic but his frown returns.

"Babe everything is going to be fine I promise. I know this is a lot to handle but I promise everything will be okay." Sharpy's voice is soothing but Kaner feels his stomach do flips. Sharpy leans down and steals a kiss from Kaner. It's soft, gentle and sweet-everything that Kaner needs right now.

"Patrick!!!" They pull away in order to see an older couple and another guy waving at them with big smiles. Sharpy smiles and takes Kaner hand. They walk over (more like Sharpy dragging Kaner) over to the group. They all pull Sharpy into big hugs.

"Oh Patty we've missed you so much." The older woman who Kaner assumes is his mother. Seeing that the lady and Sharpy look just like each other. The two men give Sharpy manly hugs and feels very awkward. They're hug fest end soon and they turn they're attention on Kaner. Kaner smiles weakly. The woman approaches him first.

"Hello you must be Patrick. I'm Ruth Patrick's mother." Kaner shakes her hand and the older guy approaches him along with the younger guy.

"Hi I'm Ian Patrick's father." Kaner shakes his hand too.

"And Chris Patrick's older brother." Kaner shakes his hand also.

"Nice to meet you all." Kaner says warmly. They all smile.

"Well now that we've got our two important packages, we should be getting home for lunch. Let's go!" Ruth says. She loops her arm in Kaner's and they walk out the airport.

Kaner feels warm and excited about the trip and surprisingly he doesn't feel nervous about everything. Ruth is warm next to him and they chat about they're upcoming activities. They're going to the Fort William National park and they're going on an hiking trip. Kaner is excited to see where Sharpy came from.

Kaner and Sharpy dump they're bags in the trunk of Ian and Ruth's car. Sharpy steals a kiss from Kaner and Kaner blushes and gets in the backseat with Sharpy and Chris. They start on they're way and Ian begins talking to Kaner.

"So Patrick. Is this they farthest you've been from home?" Ian seems nice and his voice is really warm.

"Um yeah. This pretty much tops the list." Sharpy holds Kaner hand.

"Well where have you visited?" His Dad sound interested.

"Well I've been to Chicago, Vermont and Florida." Ian smiles.

"Sounds like fun. Do your family vacation a lot?" Kaner feels his heart tug at the mention of his family.

"Yeah. We really like going to Chicago and Florida so we go there a lot." Ian smiles and the car ride is a comfortable silence. Sharpy kisses Kaner hand and Ruth smiles.

 

\---------------

 

"Patrick you will be staying in here. Your washroom is to the right." Ruth says as she swings the door open to the guest room. It's nice, clean and it's a big room. Kaner feels right at home.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Sharp." Kaner says sitting down his suit case.

"The pleasure is all ours. I'm going to let you get settled and once your done unpacking, meet us in the living room. I have some monkey bread ready and we can look at Patty's baby pictures!" Ruth smiles and Kaner smiles back.

"Great I'll be right down." Ruth nods and Kaner sits on the freshly made bed. It's soft and Kaner lies down on it. He hears the door open and Sharpy is standing there, looking all boyish and shy smiling. Kaner waves him in.

"Everything up to your liking Little Boo?" Sharpy shuts the door and sits next to Kaner's head. Kaner nods.

"Yeah. Everything exceeded my expectations. Your Mom is so nice!" Sharpy chuckles and leans down and kisses Kaner. Kaner kisses him back.

"Yeah that's what everyone says." Sharpy runs his fingers through Kaner curls.

"Hmm. Be a good boyfriend and help me unpack." Kaner rises up from the bed and Sharpy helps him unpack.

 

\---------------

 

"Oh my goodness! Look at him in his hockey uniform!" Kaner exclaims as he takes a bite out of his piece of monkey bread. Ruth giggles and Sharpy is distracted along with his bro and Dad watching the Blue Jays game. A timer goes off and it's dinner time. Kaner feels nervous but closes the scrapbook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chopped off 3 chapters but you guys aren't missing nothing


	11. Happy birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaner celebrates his birthday with the Sharps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Dinner was pretty normal. They ate meat pies with pan fried veggies and Kaner is happy to admit it tops his Moms cooking. The conversation was light and playful and Kaner felt at home. Ian and Ruth asked normal questions like: "How did you and Patrick meet?" And "What's your major?". Kaner replied polite and Sharpy rubbed his thumb over Kaner knuckle. After dinner Kaner helped Ruth clean up as the rest went into the den to watch t.v.

" Thank you so much Patrick. " Ruth says loading up the dish washer.

"No problem at all Ruth." Kaner replies putting leftovers in containers.

"And Patrick I just wanna say. You really make Patrick happy. Ever since he met you, he's been so happy and your all he can talk about." Kaner smiles and blushes.

"Well I hope so. He makes me really happy and I'm so happy he invited me to come home with him." Ruth smiles and pats Kaner shoulder.

"I'm glad. Come on and let's go join them in the den." Ruth says. Ruth links they're arms together and they join the group in the living room. Kaner sets next to Sharpy and Sharpy throws his arm around Kaner. Kaner sinks lower into his shoulder and they continue to watch the game show.

\------------

 

After midnight everyone pretty much leave the den and Sharpy and Kaner are the last to leave. They arrange the den back to it's original look and they head up the stairs.

"Having fun so far?" Sharpy asks as they go up the stairs.

"Yeah. Your Mom is really sweet. She thinks I make you happy." Kaner sing songs. Sharpy chuckles.

"Yeah she is right about that." Sharpy leads Kaner to his room and towers over Kaner.

"I'll see you in the morning Babe." Sharpy says.

"Mk. Gimme night night kiss." Kaner puckers up his lips and Sharpy presses his against Kaner's. It's quick and sweet and Sharpy turns to leave. Kaner feels nervous as he grabs Sharpy hand. Sharpy turns and looks at Kaner confused.

"You okay baby?" Sharpy asks. Kaner shakes his head no.

"I'm so used to sleeping or sharing a room with someone."

 

\-----------

 

 

"Gosh this bed is really soft. No wonder why our guests never want to leave." Sharpy says as he wraps his arms around Kaner.

"Hmm. Your parents know how to spoil a guest." Kaner says rubbing Sharpy side.

"Like how I'm going to spoil you tomorrow for your birthday." Kaner smiles, remembering his eighteenth birthday. It sucks that he won't be spending his birthday with his family but he's happy and content.

"Baby you don't have to go all out. I am glad to be with you." Kaner means it but just so happened to remember that Thanksgiving is one the same day as his birthday. He was really looking forward to his Mom's baked Mac and cheese.

"Shh. Don't be so silly. Sleep."

 

\---------

 

Kaner wakes up the next morning to an empty bed and he lays his flat palm on the spot next to him. It's warm so Kaner gets up and stretches, moving to brush his teeth and wash his face. Afterwards he puts on some sweats and heads down stairs. Confetti gets thrown in his face and he laughs as the Sharps scream: "Happy birthday!" 

Kaner shakes away the confetti and hugs all the Sharps. Sharpy hugs him extra tight and Kaner kisses his cheeks.

"Patrick mentioned that your birthday was today and it would be wrong for us to not celebrate it!" Ruth hugs Kaner tight and he accepts it.

"Alright breakfast is ready so let's eat" Ian announces happily.

 

\-------------

 

\------- After teasing Kaner with three long fingers, Sharpy finally slips on a condom and slides his thick cock into Kaner. Kaner sucks in a breath, getting familiar to the feel of Sharpy cock. Sharpy pushes all the way in slowly and pulls out just as slow. Kaner is on fire at this point and he backs up on Sharpy's dick. Sharpy gets the message and starts speeding up. Kaner whimpers as Sharpy pounds into him and he reallywants some friction for his dick. His hands and knees ache but hhonestly Kaner doesn't care. "Fuck your so tight." Sharpy force out. "Fuck your so big." Kaner moans out. "I know baby you don't have to tell me." Sharpy sounds smug but Kaner takes it. Sharpy flicks his hips and goes faster. Sharpy's thrusts get sloppy and it isn't long that he's coming. He pulls out slowly and began jacking Kaner off. Kaner comes all over himself and Sharpy. Sharpy cleans them up and he opens up the window. He comes back and lays next to Kaner and he kisses Kaner's curls.


	12. Love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the chapter title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh the end! Enjoy

Kaner wakes up the next morning sore and happy. He's really grateful that the Sharps celebrated his birthday and Ruth cooked him a traditional Thanksgiving dinner. It was the best birthday he's ever had and he is more than happy to admit that. He rolls out the bed, which is empty and slips into the bathroom. He starts a shower thinking about the previous night.

It was the first time Kaner and Sharpy had sex with each other and it was spectacular. He's happy that he can call Sharpy his and vice versa. Kaner showers and dresses in some clothes and heads down the stairs. Sharpy and Chris is already there and Ruth must be in the kitchen, with the smell of Canadian bacon and eggs.

"Morning Patrick." Chris greets Kaner.

"Morning Chris." Kaner replies.

"Did you enjoy your birthday hike?" Chris asks.

"Oh yeah. I didn't expect it to be so warm here in the winter." Kaner sits next to Sharpy at the breakfast bar.

"Yeah yeah. Good morning baby." Sharpy cuts Chris off and kisses Kaner. Kaner accept it and pulls away quickly after Ruth smiles at them.

"Good morning Patrick." Ruth greets.

"Good morning Ruth."

"I hope you enjoyed your birthday yesterday."

"I did. Thank you."

"Oh no problem." Sharpy slides his arms around Kaner's waist as his Mom goes back to making breakfast. Kaner looks up at him and Sharpy smiles at Kaner. Kaner smiles back and slides his arm around Sharpy waist.

"Come on let's go upstairs." Sharpy whispers in Kaner's ear. He nods.

"Mom I'm gonna go show Kaner my room."

"So you can show off all your trophies?" Says Chris. Kaner laughs and Sharpy leads him upstairs.

 

\----------

 

Sharpy's room is adorable. It has all his spelling and math trophies. It also has his certificates and pictures of him holding up fishes are on the wall. Kaner smiles.

"Aw. My smart baby." Kaner mocks. He sits on Sharpy's unmade bed.

"Yeah I am amazing aren't I?" Sharpy sits next to Kaner.

"Alright your pushing it." Kaner warns.

"Anyway I wanted to give you your birthday gifts." 

"Aww you got me gifts?"

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't get you gifts?"

"A shitty one."

"Right so here you go." Sharpy hands over a medium sized box and Kaner opens it to find fuzzy moccasins and two original six sweaters. He also finds a winter hat with a giant leaf on it.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. What's with the hat?"

"Shows your Canadian pride."

"I look like a tourist." Sharpy chuckles and kisses Kaner.

 

\----------

 

After breakfast they go to the famous museum and Sharpy guides Kaner away from his family. Ian and Ruth told them to run along anyway. They look at exhibits, go to gift shops and did things your supposed to do at a museum. They leave some time later and they go back home. Everyone's watching t.v when Sharpy just comes out of the blue.

"Mom can Kaner and I go to Town?" It doesn't sound right but his Mom throws him the keys and they go to the inner town. It looks like a village and it's small and people scattered about. They go to a lake and they sit on the dock.

"It's beautiful out here." Kaner lays his head on Sharpy's shoulder.

"Yeah. That's why I wanted to bring you out here." Sharpy wraps his arm around Kaner and they sit like that in silence.

Kaner has been through so much and he knows in the end he can run to Sharpy. He feels like Sharpy is his everything and he feels like they belong. Kaner has never felt this way. Safe. Happy. Content. Warm. He's never felt like this outside of his family. Kaner wraps his arms around Sharpy and lays his head on Sharpy's chest.

Sharpy wraps his arm around Kaner as if on reflex. Kaner evaluates how he feels. He feels at home in Sharpy's arms. In a different country in his boyfriend arms, Kaner feels at home. Kaner feels overwhelmed and he starts to cry. Sharpy feels confused.

"Baby baby what's wrong?" Sharpy cups Kaner's face and wipes Kaner tears away. Kaner smiles.

"I love you. I just love you."

"Is that bad?"

"No silly. I just feel so happy and I feel at home with you." Sharpy kisses Kaner's forehead.

"I love you too. I love you so much." Sharpy replies.

"I don't want this end."

"It doesn't have to Kaner. It can go on forever." Sharpy reassures.

"Really?"

"Yes. We're going to graduate together and we're going to get our degrees together. I'm going to buy you the biggest house and take you all over the world. I'm going to take care of you and you'll never work again."

"I love you Patrick."

"I love you too."

 

\------------

 

Sharpy kept his word and everything that he said at the lake, he gave it to Kaner. They graduated together and Sharpy went on to become an architect. Kaner was still in school for his degree and they're life was perfect. Sharpy indeed bought Kaner the biggest house and he did that by drawing out blue prints and let his crew build it. Sharpy took Kaner wherever he wanted to go and Kaner never been so happy. He never expected his husband to keep his promise and he did. Sharpy gave Kaner the life he wanted.


End file.
